Vittoria
A breif explination about the Region; look at the map to see what other regions it is linked to. I have made a few notes of what words mean. REMEMBER This is a science/steampunk/technology advanced world History History of the region. Include legends that are known to be true, these may involve The Gods of Morpheus or other figures of your choice. The original races of Morpheus were the Eoduun's, who were people made of pure light and matter, and then the Lumina, pure shadow, soon took over and mixed. Etymology The naming behind Vittoria is constantly debated. One side of the argument states that Vittoria was named in respect to its first ruler, Queen Victoria. It is said that the people widely adored Queen Victoria, Being that she was such a kind and gentle queen to her people, Listening to the suggestions of even the lowest ranking villagers. Therefore, It is said the people named the vast region after their beloved queen. Another theory is that Vittoria is derived from the Latin route word, " Victoria " meaning "Victory", Along with another latin route word, " Vincere " meaning, to conquer, defeat, excel. Whichever the correct theory is, Both seem to well suit the History of Vittoria. Common Races The most common races of Vittoria would be the following: * Humans - * Shape Shifters - * Normal & Half Elves. ( Only a handful. ) - * Inartans. ( 10,000 of the global population of a small 13,000 live in Vittoria. This is partially why they're lesser known. ) - * Natural Fae - * Light Fae Politics Governance This is the action or manner of governing a state, organization, etc. So who is in control. Royal Families Military Geography Countries: Vittoria is split into four countries, based upon the trades and jobs of each region. The region being split up into the four countries lengthwise. * Inerwin- - * Baoindoas- - * Wiirendale- - * Dalanthalas- - Cities/Proverances Topography This is the arrangement of the natural and artificial physical features of an area. in other words forstry, buildings, ect ect. If they have land marks, add them here too. Climate Biodiversity This is the variety of plant and animal life. Economy Agriculture this is the science or practice of farming, including cultivation of the soil for the growing of crops and the rearing of animals to provide food, wool, and other products. Science and technology Demographics Language: Language varies here, The main human tongue is spoken yet many others join in, Some languages clashing and mixing to provide entirely new ones. Such as Elvish and English. The two collided to make the Inartan tongue. The language of Fae, Humans, Elves, and Inartans are most widely used here. Religion and Beliefs: Though not known to be very religious people, Few Vittorians.. Mainly Elves and Inartans worship Loki, Being that they ride the giant eagles in the sky of the great Terebeth mountain range, Many believe in asking Loki for protection before a ride or training session. Many worship the nature god(dess) Borgichi, Being that much of Vittorian land is still vast amounts of wilderness. Many ask for her blessing in hunts, Along with the raising of their many food crops that have to face the harsh winters of the Vittorian climate. The most worshiped goddess in Vittoria would be Aritoboe, Being that the many people of Vittoria were close to the land, As well as the creatures who resided in it. They viewed the landscapes and forests as sacred places, Not to destroy completely, but to try and preserve. Though they still did do such things as mine and cut down trees, Just not at a devastating speed. They did it so the land would have time to heal. Health: The overall Health of Vittoria is standard, Though some places being better than others. In the North Eastern part of Vittoria, It is a vast Tundra-like landscape, A cold land mainly. The people here are less healthy than those living on the Western side of the region, Being that the West of Vittoria is filled with land rich in minerals. Therefore- Bringing in more trades, and therefore bringing in more medical-inclined people. There's also the fact Education Unlike some of the other regions, The people of Vittoria depend on scrolls published by the capitol of Lananthal being distributed to many villages, Containing things the younglings of the region might need to know. Usually the wisest known person in a village would host the students at their home, helping them learn the scrolls over, Also providing traditional education depending on the skillset of the wise one. The people are taught until the age of 17, When they begin to expand their knowledge by taking on apprenticeships and such. ( If they already haven't at an earlier age. ) Culture Folk culture and cuisine: Vittorians are known to be very cautious of the land. Though, they may seem just overly superstitious to the other regions. The people of Vittoria are also known to be very creative, Therefore many types of folk music would surface- Along with the musical city at the South-eastern tip of Vittoria- Melandias. Their cuisine consists of seafood for the coasts, and various Tundra creatures/Forest creatures for the central of Vittoria. Architecture: The Architecture of Vittoria is vastly different, Being that the creative people of Vittoria specialize in this, Always coming up with new, more efficient designs. Though many of these designs being made of the resources abundant in Vittoria. Such as stone, Lumber of a dark color.. Similar to the color of a spruce. And marble. These materials would be a vital part in the structure of buildings, Even though the designs differed drastically. National holidays: - * Christmas - * Aelendoa- Basically like new years, The beginning of the new year. A massive parade is held on this day in the capitol, Lananthal. - * Victoria Day- A national holiday in remembrance of Vittoria's first ruler, Queen Victoria. The people adored the kind queen so much, They'd chosen a day, ( The First of February ) to honor their great ruler. - * Teradasiele- Otherwise known as "The Great Eagle Hunt." This is the first week of September taken off for a week of traditional sort of Vittorian game made by the queen for the entertainment of the people when she ruled. The hunt is based in the large, central woodland city of Enirte. Eagle-riders from all over the land are gathered for competition. The goal is to find a large bronze statue of "The Great Eagle" and report back to the leaders, telling them where they found the eagle, and what object was placed at the food of the statue. The hook is the eagle is always well hidden, Some years within the vast timber wilderness, Sometimes in the Tundra, Sometimes even substituting for a small town square statue. Participants use their eagles as their only mode of transport. They are given a week to find it, Though the first who finds it and reports back wins a large sum of prize money. Sage of Vittoria: Ithilwen Deep within the harsh mountain land, Terebeth, lies an enchanted sort of forest. Though, a forest being here is a sort of local legend- Being that nobody had ever made it to the middle of Terebeth and returned.. Or at least nobody had returned with their memories. The forest was said to be a beautiful place, one that could be mistaken as a heaven of sorts. Trees with trunks of dark, glimmering blue stand tall- Their branches long like that of a willows, yet the branches have leaves the shape similar to that of ivy. The leaves were various shades of bright, mystical-like neon blue. Small ponds dot the forest land, Four large crystals stationed around each one, the ponds water being an eerie, yet still beautiful tranquil turquoise color. The legends claim if one is to drink the water, they'd be blessed with a visit to the goddess of the forest, A wish of theirs to be granted by the mystical creature. What legends wouldn't know though, Is that their beautiful forest is toxic in its beauty. A rough brush against one of the large tree trunks being your last breath before branches would wrap around your body,infusing toxins into your skin until your body would be unable to take it any longer- No matter which race. The branches are thick like steel, nearly impossible to escape from, Though if one had a companion of supernatural abilities it may be possible. Along with the deadly plants, The water in the area itself ( Including the rain ) is also filled with Toxins that will seep into the skin, causing vivid hallucinations.. Turning a person mad from seeing his worst fear over and over until his mind shut down completely, wiping his memory clear as he'd stumble out of the forest, unable to recall who or even where we was. Though, If one could swallow the poisonous water of a particular pond in the forest.. and not lose their mind, Instead conquering their fears, They would be transported to a parallel sort of universe, A cavernous space of pitch black, With a faint glowing blue light in the distance. As one would walk toward the faint glow, Their footsteps would echo throughout the wide, dark silent space... And suddenly more sounds would come into hearing range..The faint trickle of water, The light chirping of birds, the faint giggle of an infant. Nearing the glow, One could see it's source was a figure near six foot. The figure being decidedly female based on her ample curves yet willowy frame. Two massive antlers hung from her head, Holding rather strange lanterns in the curls of the antler. Her skin was of a peaceful midnight blue, patterns of the toxin blue swirling upon it. Her hair was the same, bright neon blue falling in a straight, fitting style to her waist. Some sort of Doe-like ears were upon her head, just under the antlers, They'd flick slightly as she'd notice your footsteps. She'd turn slightly and give a curious tilt of her head, where bright bunches of white lillies and blue flowers decorated the space in a sort of crown. As if guessing your motive, she'd turn and walk down the pitch black path, Illuminating the way as you would follow her. You could see she had bright white, delicate wings sprouted from her backs, They fluttering lightly as she walked along the mysterious path. Suddenly, The strange creature would stop.. Stepping to the side and nodding her head towards the pitch black floor. After a moment of your eyes adjusting, You'd see the frail form of a fawn lying there, Quite sickly. The creature would then walk back towards the way you came from, leaving only a dim blue light in place of the previous mystical luminescence. The message was clear, Should you manage to nurse this fawn back to health, and find your way back in the vast darkness, She would grant you a single wish, And give you one of her powerful blades to help protect yourself on the perilous mission. She would also allow you to keep the fawn, As a companion- Being that the creature was uncannily clever for it's kind. Ithilwen is the representative of Forest creatures, The protector over the forests of Vittoria.